By your side
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: Stories written for Gintsu week 2018. DAY SIX: Red velvet. The recipe she had gotten from Hinowa lay neatly folded on the counter infront of her. It felt as if it was mocking her and she suppressed her urge to burn it to crisp.
1. Summer love

"Tsukuyo-nee! Hurry up!" Seita called out to her as he ran towards the water with a big smile on his face. The sand felt warm under his feet and the air was more than refreshing. The little boy adjusted his floatie around his waist and looked excitedly at the sea.

"Right, right, I'm coming." The blonde woman caught up with him and smiled.

Seita pointed towards the water excitedly, "I wanna swim!"

Tsukuyo blew out some smoke and looked at Seita, "Alright. But be sure not to go too far, okay?" Tsukuyo bent down to his level and made sure he was all set.

"Don't worry. I'm a pro now!" He replied with a toothy grin and made his way towards the sea.

Tsukuyo let out a breath before placing the pipe back into her mouth. She decided to place their stuff closer to a place where she could look over him.

Looking around the beach, she found an empty spot not too far off and decided that it would be perfect. She walked over and was about set their beach mat down when she noticed a pair of binoculars staring at her from a shack underneath a cliff.

From where she was standing, Tsukuyo could make out a silver perm and lifeguard jacket. Her brows twitched in irritation.

The person turned away with swift movements when they found her looking back at them.

A vein popped out of her forehead as she decided to make her way over to the shack and teach whoever it was ogling at her, a lesson. With a few quick stride, she found herself standing infront the guy and crushed his binoculars with her hands.

The person nervously lowered the instrument to look at her and sweat beads started to form on his head, "W-what did you do that for?" He stuttered.

"Don't play dumb." Tsukuyo just looked at him sternly as she took her smoking pipe out if her mouth.

The guy looked out down at the binoculars in his hand, impressed and terrified of the brute display of strength he had just witnessed. He blinked a few times trying to think up of an excuse to cover up the fact the he was peeking at her because he was sure that if he didn't provide her with a valid reason for his actions, he'd also end up like the binoculars.

"W-well the thing is, I saw that you were alone and uh… I thought that I should help you with setting up you stuff. In fact, I was just about to come up to you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and gave his head a little nod, hoping that she would eat his lame excuse up and let him live another day.

"Is that so? You must be a very diligent employee then," She said, pointing towards his jacket, "I better inform your boss about your 'good work'." she added an emphasis on the last two words.

"N-no need for that. Boss took a day-off so you won't find him today, haha." He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, "Ah! I just remembered my shift is over so I better get going now." The guy got up from his seat to get away but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Oi, I better not see you lurking around again because next time I might not be off-duty." Tsukuyo placed her smoking pipe back inside her mouth and threw him a death stare.

The guy gulped as he turned around, "W-what...?"

"I'm the boss around here and I don't remember ever hiring a pervert like you." She tightened her grip on his shoulder and yanked him back down in his seat, "I hope you have your next excuse ready." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'll be honest!" the guy placed his hands infront of him as defence, "The truth is... I'm a shadow hunter. My name's gintoki. I was sent here from the underworl- ah ah ahhhh" he felt her twist his arm and winced in pain, "Okay, okay! I'll admit it! I was checking you out! Is that what you wanna hear?" He freed his arm from her hold and held it in pain.

After making sure it was alright, he looked up to find her glaring at him and started sweating again.

"That came out wrong, I- uh!"

"You pervert!"

The last thing that Gintoki remembered after that was being German suplexed into the sand.

Boy, did he regret even coming to the beach that day!


	2. Shadows

**This is more of a small drabble that I wrote while trying out a new style of writing, i hope you enjoy~**

Kabuki district was always full of life. With vigilantes, yakuza members, trannies and cabaret girls walking down its streets with a strut. The colours and lights worked together to create a beautiful picture and there was never a day or night that wasn't eventful. And as expected of the town of steel, its dark alleys also had their fair share of interesting stories to tell. Their walls, adorned with fascinating shadows that whispered the deepest secrets of the town if you listened closely.

Sometimes, among these shadows, The Shiroyasha could be seen along with the Lady of Death from Yoshiwara; the smoke from her pipe creating beautiful patterns on the walls. They would meet around at nightime in the alleyway next to the Yorozuya building.The shadows just stood, talking to eachother most of the the time, with the samurai drinking from a beer bottle and ninja smoking from her kiseru.

But it was said , that late into the night, when the town would quiet down , you could see the the samurai lean in to whisper something into the ninja's ear or maybe plant a kiss on her lips. However, the truth behind these statement would always be doubted.

No one could figure out why they met but with the passage of time, it became a common occurrence to see their silhouettes next to eachother. And in the morning the only thing left behind would be a tipped over beer bottle.


	3. Nightmares

**_Hey guys! So this is prompt number 3 "Nightmares_ "**

 ** _Enjoy~~_**

"Mom, Dad... wake up.." Dia said as she bent down to shake her sleeping father. Behind her, Block whimpered as he clenched the fabric of his kimono tightly. It was late into the night and the room was dark except for the little moonlight was coming in through the window.

Gintoki stirred a little before opening his eyes. A frown appeared on his face when he saw Dia and Block standing infront of him. He got up and turned on the lamp, "What happened you two?"

Beside him, Tsukuyo also turned around before opening her eyes, "What's wrong...?" She sat up and looked at her children worriedly, "Did something happen?"

"Block had a bad dream." Dia replied as she pointed towards her brother who cowered behind her.

"Bad dream?" Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked at him with a concerned face, "was it the same as last time?"

Block bit his lower lip and gave his head a little nod, "Mom... Dad... can I sleep with you guys?" He said in a small voice before coming forward.

After a small silence, Tsukuyo gave him a small smile before moving over and lifting up the quilt, "Sure you can, Come up both of you."

Block let out a small sign and nodded slightly before climbing over Gintoki to get into the bed. He snuggled in close to Tsukuyo and held the quilt over his nose.

"Dia?" Tsukuyo looked at her daughter, expecting her to get in.

"I'm alright, I'll go sleep in my own room." She said calmly and turned around to leave but she felt someone pick her up and sit her down on the futon. With a surprised expression on her face she looked up to see Gintoki pulling the quilt over her. It honestly surprised him sometimes how, despite being twins, they were so different from each other.

"Sleep here, kid. Sometimes big babies need to sleep with there parents as well." He said as he turned the lights off and layed down.

"Dad! Stop calling a baby!" Dia whined.

"Right, right, you're all grown up now, aren't you?" Gintoki said in a playful tone before petting her head.

He looked over at Block, who was hugging his mother tightly as is she'd disappear if he let go. Gintoki scratched the back of his head and let out a big breath, "We're right here, we're not gonna leave alright? Mom and Dad aren't weak enough to die like that. So you don't have to be afraid of anything."

He saw Block nod slightly before loosening his grip on his mother's kimono. Tsukuyo ran her hand over his hair and gave Gintoki a smile.

Right, nightmares weren't anything to be scared of. Because they'd always find a way to turn things right.

 ** _Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them~_ _Look out for the next one!_**


	4. Wink

**Hi guys!! I had a lot of fun writing this one (even though I almost missed the deadline) so I hope you enjoy~**

"What's this?"

Tsukuyo fumbled when she heard an all-too-familiar voice behind and accidently dropped the lipstick component she was holding. Turning around slowly and nervously, she came face to face with the one man she had hoped not to run into.

Gintoki placed his index finger under his chin and made a curious face, "Are my eyes fooling me or is the Shinigami dayuu really visiting a makeup store?" He let out a fake surprised voice.

"Th-this this is... um..." Tsukuyo stuttered. All her mind could come up with in that moment were lame excuses that even she wouldn't believe. Having one of your

worst fears realized in front your eyes really stripped you of the ability to think.

"Oi, oi, you finally embracing your femininity?" Gintoki said in a smug way, before bending down and picking up the lipstick she had dropped earlier, "lipstick, huh? You're gonna buy this?" He grinned to annoy her even more.

"You're wrong! I'm not buying this for myself. It-it's for Hinowa. Yes! She asked me to buy it for her!" Tsukuyo lied through her teeth. It wasn't exactly the best excuse but she hoped that it would get him off her case.

"Ah I see, Hinowa asked for it didn't she?" Gintoki said sarcastically before handing over the lipstick component to her, "Why are you testing it on yourself then?" He made a smug face before picking up a mirror on display and showing it to her. Her reflection clearly showed the dusty pink colour sitting on her lips.

Tsukuyo felt her face get red as she snatched the mirror away from his hands.If it wasn't for the all the people around her, she would have gladly killed him.

"It looks good on you." Gintoki said nonchalantly, making her even more blush even more. The samurai turned around to leave but looked back one last time to wink at her, " Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Truth or dare

**Truth or dare, enjoy~~**

It was supposed to be a peaceful night. He was supposed to go out and buy jump, have some drinks, stop by the pachinko parlour to try out his luck and come back home. But the poor man had no idea that his plans would be soiled before he'd even leave the house.

He had no idea that he'd be greeted by all-too-familiar face standing at his doorstep when he would open the door.

Her flushed cheeks, hiccups, and the bottle of beer in her hands were enough to make him figure out that she was drunk and that he was doomed.

"T-tsukuyo.." he stuttered as sweat beads formed on his forehead.

"Yo Gintoki! I came to play with you~" she raised the beer bottle and threw him a devilish grin that made him say his prayers.

Before Gintoki could say anything else, the ninja violently grabbed the front of his kimono and dragged him back into the living room while laughing like the last boss of an adventure game. She threw him onto the couch so stongly, he actually felt his soul leave his body

"What's this, You're not happy to see me, huh?!" Tsukuyo said in a thug like accent. She drank the remaining beer in one gulp and grabbed his collar, "You've got guts to play dead in front of me!" She said as she shook the life out of him.

"That's definitely not it! I'm super happy to see you! Like really!" Gintoki faked an excited voice as he grabbed her hands to get them off his collar.

"Is that so? Then you'll have fun with me, won't you?" Tsukuyo said as she placed her hands on her waist and glared at him. An evil shine appeared in her eyes as she looked at the empty bottle in her hands, "Oh! I know the perfect little game we can play!" She smiled at him wickedly, "Truth or dare, Gintoki?"

And in that moment Gintoki figured out that no matter what he chose, it was already "game over" for him.


	6. Red velvet

**Yoo! This one was written for valentine's day! Enjoy~**

Baking really wasn't her thing.

Tsukuyo lifted her head up from the table to look at the mess she had created. There was flour everywhere, a big bowl lay tipped over on the counter with half-mixed cake batter spilling out of it, the floor was covered with egg shells and a faint burning smell filled up the whole kitchen.

The ninja wore a sullen and tired look on her face as she looked towards her right to see the sink piled up with dirty dishes and questioned how had things even gotten to this point. All she had wanted to do was to bake a nice red-velvet cake but clearly it hadn't worked out as she thought it would. The recipe she had gotten from Hinowa lay neatly folded on the counter infront of her. It felt as if it was mocking her and she suppressed her urge to burn it to crisp.

Sighing, she got up from her chair to go bring the cleaning supplies. Her cake hadn't turned out 'quite right' but she hoped that she would atleast have to time to buy chocolates.

She came back to kitchen with a broom and some plastics bags in her hand but stopped dead in her track when she saw Gintoki staring back her with the most dumb-found expression on his face.

"What in the hell happened here?" He asked her as he looked around the place, trying to figure out why it looked like dumpster.

"G-Gintoki! Thi-this is..." Tsukuyo stuttered as she hid the broom and plastics bags behind back. She looked like a child who got caught trying to cover their mess.

"Were you trying to cook something? And what's up with this smell?!" His said as his placed his kimono sleeve infront of his nose and let out a small cough. It baffled him how someone could mess up a recipe this much.

"Cake..." Tsukuyo said in a small voice and made an embarrassed face before looking away.

Gintoki frowned before stepping closer to her, "What was that? I couldn't hear you clearly." He said as he brough his ear towards her.

"It was supposed to be cake..." she spoke a little louder this time around but the embarrassment was still present in her voice.

Gintoki stepped backed up after hearing what she had said and threw her a surprised and border-line scared look. "Cake?" He asked in order to confirm if he heard her correctly and when she nodded, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Um... Tsukuyo, how about we say that all the cooking in this house will be done by me...?" He placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled at her sympathetically before leading her out of the kitchen.

"I was doing pretty well, you know? Before..." She stopped before continuing and let out a defeated sigh.

"Right, right, you don't have to say or do anything else." He said as he sat her down on the couch and held out a box of chocolates infront of her, "Here, munch on those while I clean up. Happy Valentine's day."

 **Leave a review if you liked it~**


End file.
